marinette and adriens twin
by crazyskye5567
Summary: Marinette and Adriens class find out about their twins and Marinettes green eye
1. Chapter 1

_hello this is my first story and in this story Marinette has a twin named Bridgette and they both have 1 green and 1 blue eye. Adrien also has a twin named Felix that goes to a school in LA with Bridgette. Marinette is also best friends with Nathaniel and he know about her being ladybug. The rest of that stuff is normal hope you enjoy!_

"MARI HURRY YOUR GOING TO BE LATE" Tkki yelled as her friend slowly opened her eyes.

"Five more minutes" She said laying back down, "THE COOKIES ARE BURNING!" Tikki screamed with a grin on her face.

Mari suddenly shot up face as white as paper "NO MY PARENTS WILL KILL ME". She ran to her door and fell down the stares.

"OWWW" she said luckly no one was home her parents had gone on a plane to china a day ago they would be gone for a month.

She suddenly heard a burst of laughter as her three best friends walked in Nino, Alya, and Nathaniel .She looked up to she Nathaniel dying of laughter Nino laughing air as he could hardly breath of what just happened and Alya with her hands on her mouth trying not to laugh at her best friend.

"Nice friends I have" She said not knowing her green eye was not covered by her bangs.

"OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE" Alya said looking at her worried. "I ahh umm hmm got ahhh" Marinette said trying to stand up. Nathaniel quickly dashed to Marinette getting her up and guickly covering her eye.

"NOTHING" Nathaniel said quickly grabbing Maris hand and taking her up to her room. "Mari your eye, put in your contacts". "Thanks Nathaniel that was close" Mari said putting in her contact she turned around and hugged him .

"So why did you fall down the stares?" He asked just remembering what happened. "Oh tikki told me the cookies were burning " she said glaring at tikki.

"hahah that works every time you really got to stop falling for that" Nathaniel said giving a thumbs up to tikki. "Its what I get for being a baker" She said with a frown. She grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom and within five minutes she came out in her school clothes. "Come on we have to hurry or I'll be late ... again " she said slowly as she packed her bag.

"Come on tikki lets go" she said opening her purse to let tikki fly in.

She opened the the door and walked down to steps before hearing Nathaniel go in front of her and say "Don't fall down the stares again" he said with a snicker.

*BAM*"OWWW" Nathaniel said as he laid on the floor at the bottom of the stair case

"Its what you get for being a smart ass" She said smirking.

Nathaniel got up and Nino opened the door to signal everybody they were going to be late. They all walked out and started to walk to school, when they got there Adrien walked up to his friends "Hey Nino" He said giving his best friend a fist pump. "Hey Alya hi Nathaniel Marinette" He said smiling at Marinette.

"Uh h-hi Adrien a-are how y-you" Mari stutterd out blushing as red as her ladybug suit. "She means how are you" Nathaniel said folding his arms as at his best friend trying to talk her crush. He look at her and fell on the floor in laughter.

"WHAT!" Marinette yelled as she knew he was laughing at her. He pulled her closer and whispered "Your as red s your ladybug suit". Marinette suddenly covered her red face and ran to the bathroom "AGHHH NOOOOOOOOOO"

 _This was part one come back for part two_


	2. Chapter 2:THE SUPRISE

**_This is part two to "marinette and adreins twin"_**

"This can not be happening tikki what am I gonna do!" Marinette said as she ran into the bathroom. "Calm down marinette what are you freaking out about?" Tikki said trying to relax her chosen. Nathaniel suddenly came bursting threw the door and saw tikki trying to calm her chosen freaking out .

"You just got all our friends to think we've gone insane good job" he said sarcastically with a grin slapped on his face.

"Its your fault for telling me that" Marinette yelled as Nino Alya and Adrien walked in.

Nathaniel snicked and said "well its your fault for getting all flusterd infront of your crush" he said back waving his hand around. "Its still your fault" Marinette said crossing her arms and turning her back.

"I was the one who saved you from our friends seeing your eye" He said softly putting his hand on her sholder.

"Pfft BAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAAH" They both burst out laughing and suddenly stopped when they saw there friends standing their looking at them weirdly.

"Ummm Mari Nath are use OK? "Adrien said slowly looking at them frozen from laughter.

"AHHH UM UHH YES NO UMMMMM" Mari said trying to talk to her crush but ended up being as red as her ladybug suit again. "PFFT omg are you serious" Nathaniel said looking at her. "SHUT UP TOMATO HEAD" She said shoving her friend.

"OMG I HAVE'NT HEARD THAT ONE SINCE BRIG-"He suddenly stopped and looked at marinette with tears almost in her eyes. He pulled into a tight hug as she slowly started crying "I miss her so much" She managed to get out her sobs.

"I know I miss her too" he said hugging her tighter then after a few seconds letting her go, "come on" He said standing up and grabbing her hand.

They walked out while Nino Adrien and Alya just stood there confused. "Did use catch any od that?" Alya finally said after 30 seconds.

"Nope" Nino said finally. After about 10 more seconds of standing still in the bathroom confused they finally walked out to join their friends that walked out minutes ago.

When they saw a girl walk in the school that looked like Marinette.

 ** _BOOM I LEFT A CLIFF HANGER WOO!_**


	3. Chapter 3:The metting

**_This is part 3 to "marinette and Adriens twins" hope you enjoy!_**

Nino Adrien and Alya sat next to their friends and started talking whe suddenly marinette and Nathaniel heard a familiar voise behind them. "Ma-marinette?" said the girl that just walked into the school. Marinette spun around to see the girl in front of her. She gasped and covered her mouth slowly crouching down to the floor and started to cry.

"BRIDGETTE!" Yelled Mari as she saw her sister standing in front of her and jumped up to run to her sister. "MARINETTE" Yelled Bridgette back as she too started running to her sister. As soon as they hugged everyone was staring as them having no idea what was going on.

"I missed you soooo much sis" Bridgette said a little too loud. "SISTER" Yelled everyone except Nathaniel who slowly walked up to them and smirked, "forgetting someone" he said with a HUGE grin slapped on his face.

"NATHANIEL"! Bridgette said running to him and jumping up to hug her tall childhood friend. Marinette soon ran up and jumped too to hug her two favourite people in the world.

"AGH HMM" *COUGH* "What exactly is going on here and Marinette Nathaniel stop hugging that stranger". "pfffft BAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAH" the three childhood friends bursted out laughing , "stranger hahahahah….. Marinette you never told them about you sister did you" Bridgette managed to get out of her laugh attack.

"WAIT SHES YOUR SISTER" Alya Nino and Adrien yelled staring at the three. Bridgette looked at Nathaniel and smirked and Nathaniel smirked back and did a thumbs up. "yes" Marinette said smiling. Bridgette at that moment put a creepy smile on and said smirking "yes im her OLDER sister" Bridgette looked at her sister who was turning red and not in the embarrassed way. Bridgette and Nathaniel put three fingers each and mouthed 3,2,1 while taking one finger away each time.

Marinette suddenly exploded yelling "OMG BRIDGETTE STILL WITH THE OLDER SISTER THING COME ON YOU'RE A MINUTE OLDER JUST GIVE IT A REST ALREADY AGAHHHHHH" "Wait marinette you said 1 minute…"Alya said slowly then every bodies eyes widend and yelled "MARINETTE YOU HAVE A TWIN SISTER"

"YES" "omg just look at her she looks exactly like me" Marinette said squishing her and Brigdette's faces together. "Don't you mean YOU look exsactly like ME remember IM the older one Here you se-" Bridgette was inturupted by Nathaniel "actually im older than BOTH OF YOU" he said with a smirk trying not to burst of laughter.

"BY 1 DAY NATHANIEL" THEY BOTH YELLED. a few minutes of silence past then hey all looked at each other and suddenly a burst of laughter just came out "PFFT HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHA" They all dropped to the ground in a fit of laughter while literally everybody just cringed at their weirdness.

 ** _I know this chapter was a little short I promise I will upload tomorrow morning and afternoon byyyye hope you enjoyed this chapter -crazyskye5567_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys im back and this is part 4 to "marinette and adriens twin"**_ _**hope you guys like it.**_

"I guess there are two MARIBRATS now" Sabrina said loudly to Chloe and they both started crackling. "Chloe that's mea-"Adrien was interrupted by Nathaniel and Bridgette trying to hold back Marinette. "Mari stop" Bridgette tried to change her sisters mind. " you know what happened last time!" Nathaniel said as he was struggling to hold marinette any longer .

"AGHHH LET ME GO NATHANIEL" Marinette finally got out of Nathaniel and bridgettes grip and ran up to Chloe and grabbed her shirt and pulled her in. She growled before saying "If you ever talk to my sister and I like that again oh… you'll be sorry".

"HAHAH like you can do anything to ME IM the mayors daughter, ill just get my daddy" Chloe said looking smart while everybody prayed that Marinette would be spared. Marintte just crackled and looked back at her and glared and softly whispered but load enough for everyone to hear "OH ill beat you ass before you could do ANYTHING" she said before letting her go and being dragged away by Bridgette and Nathaniel.

Chloe gasped as she was let go by who she was now kind of scared of, and looked around to see everyone staring and fighting to contain their laughter. "STOP LOOKING OR ILL GET A DADDY" She yelled and everybody snapped their heads back to what they were doing. Adrien Nino and Alya quickly ran after Nathaniel and Bridgette who where still dragging Marinette away.

When they finally got to them Bridgette and Nathaniel where tying up Marinettes hands and legs together. "UH what are use doing to my best friend and what is going on" Alya said standing there and she looked at her best friend being tied up. "And untie her NOW" Alya added. "Sorry no can do" Nathaniel said as he finished tying her legs together. "Yeah we need to wait until marinette stops growling and is calmed down or she might do what she did before and we don't want that ". Bridgette said as she too stood up from finishing tying her sisters hands together.

"WHAT….. she's done that before!" Nino said looking shocked. "OH NO she's done worse" Bridgette and Nathaniel said not looking worried at all. "WORSE" The three friends yelled as they looked even more shocked. "WHAT DID SHE DO THAT WAS **WORSE"** Alya said looking as white as paper. "OHHHH uhh ummmm don't… freak …out…. but…." Bridgette said slowly then stopped and looked at marinette then Nathaniel and did a cringe face. "She pushed someone off a roof" Nathaniel said looking at their faces and hand chuckled.

"WHATTTT" Alya screamed not believing her best friend could do that. She looked at marinette who was still tied up. Marinette looked up at her and did a creepy laugh and said in the creepiest way with the creepiest smile "You don't believe them do you" she said and then did and little giggle into a chuckle and then a creppy laugh. "See what I mean she needs to calm down". Bridgette said and she crouched next to her her sister and slapped her.

"STOP your scaring our friends" Bridgette said glaring at marintte. "OWWWW OK SORRY GEZZZ" marinette said back.

 _ **Done sorry about this short chapter I have stuff to do I will post later today byyye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_This is part 5 to "marinette and adriens twin" I hope you like this bit this part is where felix comes in._**

Felix waled in and saw Bridgette slap her sister and grabbed Bridgette. "BRIDGETTE" he said madly "why did you slap this stranger ?" he said glaring at her still holding her away from marinette. "FELIX" she said excitedly as she saw her crush holding her. "FELIX WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Adrien said surprised at his brother was here and not LA . " ah Adrien and here I thought my twin wasn't going to say hi" felix said to his brother.

"WHAT ADRIEN YOU HAVE A TWIN ASWELL ARE YOU NOT TELLING ME SOMETHING NINO" Alya said as she compared the two. "she's my twin sister and she's gone a little coo-coo and she was talking crazy and that's the only way to snap her of it" she said as her jumped into his arms and snuggled into him.

"Bridgette get off" he said pushing Bridgette away, "and since when did you have a twin sister?". Felix asked as he looked at her sister tied up. Bridgettes eyes lit up and she made a hand signal for Nathaniel to come over but still just frozen in her idea pose. Nathaniel walked over and studied her face and started chuckling "Are you sure its going to work" Nathaniel said as he turned to check on Marnette who was still a little out of it.

Bridgette looked at her sister and smirked "I'm sure it will" she said sneakily. "OH yes I've had a twin sister ever since I WAS BORN 1 MINUTE EALIER" Bridgette said it extra load so her sister could hear. "Oh so are use furturnal or identica-" Felix was interrupted by marinette.

*snap* Marinette in the blink of an eye snapped back to reality when Bridgette said them words . Nathaniel and Bridgette once again held three fingers up each mouthing 3,2,1 and putting one finger down each time. And *BAM* marinette exploded with anger.

"OMFG BRIDGETTE ENOUGH WITH IT ALREADY YOU ALWAYS USE TO SAY WHEN WE WHERE KIDS" " I GET OVER THINGS 1 MINUTE EARLIER THAN YOU" " BUT I GOT OVER IT 3 YEARS AGO SO YOUR 3 YEARS AND 1 WEEK THAT OF GETTING OVER THAT AGHHHHH"

Nathaniel and Bridgette fist pumped and Alya Felix Adrien and Nino shit them selves at Marinette just exploding like that. Marinette has her hands in fists on each side and was as red as her ladybug suit. She was angry frustrated upset and other feelings she couldn't explain she just wanted to go home she stormed off and left her friends startled. She didn't care where she was or who she was with as long as it was away from them.

 ** _That's all for part 5 ill and sorry AGAIN for the small chapter I promise I will post a longer one tomorrow byyyyye_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_This is part 6 to "marinette and adriens twins" this part will be intresting beacause Adrien will find out that marinette is ladybug._**

Marinette had just stormed away and Bridgette was confused why. Alya ran after marinette she didn't know how she felt she had never had a twin or a sibling that was a close age to her. Then it clicked into her head their was someone else she knew with a twin so she stopped running and went back and grabbed adriens hand and speed off with him. "WOAH alya where are we going?" Adrien asked as he just realised her was being dragged by one of his close friends. "where going to marinette" alya said as she was not far from mari. "don't you think she just needs some alone time to cool off and prosses everything?" Adrien asked as he looked at marinette sitting on a bench in the school.

Alya stopped and sighed "yeah maybe" she said too looking over at mari on the bench. "But just in case can you see if she's ok I mean your both twins maybe she'll tell you. You would understand better than me after all" alya said looking down at her feet.

Adrien sighed "ok I will see if she's ok you go check on Nino he probably has no idea what is going on" Adrien told her waving goodbye. Alya waved back and started to run back over to where the others where.

 _Marinette doesn't seem to be comfortable with Adrien me so maybe I could….._ Adrien thought as he ran into the bathroom when he saw marinette get up and walk into the bathroom herself. He turned into chat and went in through the window to see marinette looking to see anyone coming.

She opened her purse and a kwami flew out. "marinette are you ok?" the little red kwami asked. "Yeah tikki I just need some air can I transform please?" mari asked politely. The kwami giggled "mari you don't have to ask you know". "I know I just didn't want to suddenly transform and you get sucked into my earrings without knowing" marinette said before giggling too.

He heard he yell "TIKKI SPOTS ON!" before seeing a bright pink light and where mari once stood now stood ladybug. He gasped a little too loudly and marinette froze before slowly grabbing her yo-yo and jumping out the window.

I jumped across a few buildings before choosing to one next to Adrien's house. She sat down and released her transformation and court tikki as she flew out. Marinette smiled at tikki and tikki smiled back she sighed and leaned back "What a day!" she said closing her eyes.

"YUP" tikki said as she flew to marinette and landed on her head and closed her eyes too. Marnette giggled and handed her friend a choc chip cookie to eat. "Mari you do know my energy is still full" she said as she saw the cookie. "I know marinette said plopping the cookie on her head next to tikki. "well thankou mari you're the best chosen a kwami could have even plagg would be jealous" she said before realising what she said and covering her tiny mouth.

"Who's plagg?" marinette said. "OH UMM just another kwami" tikki said "chat noirs to be exact". Marinette chocked on her cookie and gagged "WHAT" She said taking the kwami off her head and looking at her weirdly.

Chat noir had followed her to the building and was watching them and listening to her conversation with her kwami called Tikki. He realised his transformation and looked at plagg " Do you know that kwami he said looking sharply at his kwami.

Plagg yarned and stretched "yes I do know her I know every kwami" he said before giving his chosen a look that said give me chese.

 **** ** _Il post tomorrow I hope you liked this chapter byyye_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry for the wait I've been busy and this chapter will be at least two or three chapters long. I hope you like it. I also want to apologize for my last chapter I didn't get time to edit because some people where asking when the next chapter would be out so yeah anyway hope you enjoy._**

Adrien handed him the slice of cheese as he knew he wouldn't get anything from him if he didn't. Plagg grabbed the cheese before stuffing it in his mouth and swallowing it in one gulp. "Ok kid" plagg slowly moved closer to his chosen and laid a small hand on his chest. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone not even her" he looked over at Marinette and slowly back at his chosen.

Adrien toke a deep breath and looked over at marinette who was talking to her kwami. He sighed releasing the breath he just breathed in. "Ok" he said sitting down on the roof of his house still staying hidden. Plagg sat in front of him and toke a deep breath and sighed before whispering to himself "Please don't kill me Tikki!". Plagg looked up at Adrien who was extremely eager to know what his kwami was about to tell him.

 ** _PLAGG POV._**

"Ok kid you have to understand that us kwami's have to keep it a secret…" Adrien looked puzzled before he could ask any questions the kwami continued what he was saying. "I always knew that the girl…Marinette was ladybug…. From the very beginning". Adrien's eyes widened he opened his mouth to say something but his kwami beat him to it.

"Her kwami… Tikki she knows that your chat noir we always knew because of the person who gave you your…."Plagg stopped and his eyes widened he quickly floated upwards and looked over at tikki who glared at him and she mouthed to him 'I'm going to kill you!". Plagg gasped looking over at Adrien still with widened eyes, he sighed in defeat "Adrien she knows she wants to tell her.." plagg told him looking up at his chosen.

"What do you mean she wants to tell her….. who is she… who is her….. who are we talking about…what are we going to tell whoever were talking about… when?" Adrien was deeply confused, he didn't know what his kwami was talking about nor WHO is kwami was talking about.

Plagg looked up "Tikki. She wants to tell marinette. She sensed my presence. She said she wants to meet with me privately tonight at midnight" Adrien's face went from slightly tanned to as white as paper. Adrien became tense before he slowly nodded and asked me something "Can I tell her tomorrow when where on patrol I want to be the one who tells her and if I can't tikki can tell her" . "I'll talk to tikki about it she'll most likely say yes though" I answered his question before he nodded and I nodded back.

 ** _NORMAL POV. (10 pm)_**

"ok I have to meet tikki soon I'll be back in a few hours kid". I nod at plagg before he flys through the glass to the building close to his house. "Adrien who are you talking to?" a voice says to me. I guickly turn to see my brother coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waste. "OH uhhh no one just ummm my….self?" Adrien said quickly before grabbing another towel from his bed and jogging to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

 ** _FELIX POV._**

Adrien slammed the door shut and I was now standing alone in the room or was I ? I look around to check if anyone was watching. That Bridgette had once followed him to his window and watched him sleep back in LA. I shivered at the thought and walked to the giant window and closed the blinds. I finally got dressed and sat on the bed, _who was he talking to? Why was he keeping secrets? Why didn't he tell anyone I was his brother? Since when did Bridgette have a twin? Who was that marinette girl that was kinda cute?_ He had so many questions but right now he just needed a good night sleep.

 ** _MARINETTE POV. (10 PM)_**

"Marinette I'm going to see plagg now are you going to be alright?" me I nod and in a few seconds she was flying out the window. "Who where you just talking to?" I turn around to see the trap door open and Bridgette's head poking in the room. "UH UMMMM NO ONE UHHHH MYSELF?" Marinette tried to explain to her sister and quickly ran into the bathroom for a hot shower. She slammed the door and slid down the door.

 ** _BRIDGETTE POV._**

Marinette slammed the door in a hurry and I just shrugged it off and climbed up the stairs. I sat on the bed and fell back to lay there. _Ughh she's keeping secrets from me. And why did she not tell anyone about me about her eye? I mean I don't show mine because I promised her not to show it until she wanted to but she's hiding it for a reason? But what reason? Why did she suddenly go crazy? Why did she storm off and suddenly come back all calm like nothing happened?_ So many thoughts where going threw my head but I just shock them off and went to sleep in the mean time.

 ** _PLAGG POV._**

I fly out the window and start flying to the place where Tikki and I would meet. Once I got there I sat down it was still pretty early but I knew she would come early too because of her being always PERFECT. I wait five minutes before I see a little red flying thing and as it came closer it was…..Tikki. "Hey tikki long time no see" I say a little nervously. She must of noted it because she stopped glaring and toke a deep breath clasping her hands together. "Hello plagg" she said finally looking up at me.

 ** _TIKKI POV._**

I fly out of her small pink circle window and start flying to the spot I was leaving early but I always like to be early. I see a small black dot and as I got closer I saw it was plagg. He was early!. I then realised what he did earlier today. I held a glare right at him and once he where both sitting down on the building he toke a deep breath "hey tikki long time no see" he said in a nervous voice. He was …scared. I toke a deep breath and smiled "Hello plagg" I said politely.

 ** _This was a long one so please follow and favourite my email has been blowing up with mail about people favouriting and following so thank you. I also want to ask some people for ideas for next story or chapter. byyyye_**


End file.
